Delicious ChatRoom
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: I saw the idea on a lot of FanFiction, I AM MAKING A CHAT-ROOM! LOL! Don't knock till ya read it! XD
1. Gettin' Started

**I figured that I'd write this up. I've got too much free time on my hands… This will be a one-shot unless you want me to make more!**

**DJFenton-Danny Fenton PhantomBoy-Danny Phantom Spiderwick-Sam TuckTech-Tucker HarvardGirl - Jazz PerfectPaulina-Paulina SuperShootingSTAR-Star FootBallFlashDash-Dash PhantomPhan44-Random Fan Girl DeliciousKrabKakes- ME!**

_DJFenton has logged on_

_Spiderwick has logged on_

_TuckTech has logged on_

DJFenton - I've got my four-year old cousin today. His name is Tony!

TuckTech - Oh yeah, tell him I said hi! (:

Spiderwick - Ugh, kill me.

TuckTech - What's so bad about little kids?

Spiderwick - They're gross

DJFenton - Aw give him a chance, he's a cutie!

TuckTech - Yea, have u even been near little kids?

Spiderwick - No, and I don't plan on it… EVER!

DJFenton - What if I was eleven years younger?

Spiderwick - I wouldn't know you.

DJFenton - Aw, now I'm sad… :"(

Spiderwick - Boo-hoo, cry me a river.

DJFenton - g2g

TuckTech - Ghost problems?

DJFenton - No, Tony just licked my face… ew….

_DJFenton has logged off_

Spiderwick - Ew, like I said before, little kids are gross… g2g

TuckTech - They aren't so bad! Have a heart!

_Spiderwick has logged off_

_HarvardGirl has logged on_

TuckTech - Hey Jazz

HarvardGirl - Hey Tuck lol

TuckTech - What u lol-in' about?

HarvardGirl - Okay, so Tony is here. He just slapped Danny on the butt lol

TuckTech - lol

HarvardGirl - That isn't even the funny part… Danny asked him why he slapped him, Tony just looked at him and said: "Danny, I didn't slap you…. I gave you a high-five on the butt!" lol

TuckTech - lol omg I officially owe your cousin now…

_DJFenton has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_PhantomPhan44 has logged on_

PhantomBoy: PhantomPhan44?

PhantomPhan44: 8-O u said my name! eep!

DJFenton: lol, Fangirls are funny… I am glad I don't hav 2 deal with that XD

PhantomPhan: Danny Fenton? I FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE! U r the bomb! Marry me?

PhantomBoy: I think you spoke too soon.

DJFenton: Shut it, I know things about you that would make Vlad cringe…

PhantomBoy: O_O"

_SuperShootingSTAR has logged on_

_PerfectPaulina has logged on_

_FootballFlashDash has logged on_

PerfectPaulina: Hey A-listers! 3

SuperShootingSTAR: Hey Paulina! OMG I got this awesome new berry-strawberry flavored lip gloss! It is berry-red! Lol

FootballFlashDash: Does it look good? Red can make you look trampy you know…

PerfectPaulina: O_o Okay, why does the quarterback know that?

FootballFlashDash: O_O" I don't…

SuperShootingSTAR: Ya you do… wanna come over and help me do my hair Dashie? The strawberry-blond highlights contrast perfectly with my lips!

FootballFlashDash: I need more guy friends… Be right over Star!

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_PerfectPaulina has logged on_

_Spiderwick has logged on_

Spiderwick: PhantomBoy? Nice… original…

PhantomBoy: Your just jealous! Lol XD

PerfectPaulina: Who are you?

PhantomBoy: Look at my name, guess. Who am I?

Spiderwick: She's got nothing in her brains except for a few dead mice and some excess Strawberry shampoo, she's never gonna get it…

PerfectPaulina: You are… DANNY PHANTOM!

PhantomBoy: See? She does have brains! Now apologize! XD

Spiderwick: *look of disgust*

PerfectPaulina: Why don't you leave, Unpopular Girl?

Spiderwick: I have a name, you know.

PerfectPaulina: I never would have guessed…

PhantomBoy: O_o *gasp*

Spiderwick: That's because you don't have the brains to guess…

PhantomBoy: O_O *double gasp*

PerfectPaulina: Watch your back, goth freak!

Spiderwick: Make me, you shallow, pink, demon of the day!

_PhantomBoy has logged out_

Spiderwick: I thought he'd never leave, how are ya doing on Paulina's account Tucker?

PerfectPaulina: It's pretty sweet, I got Star hooked up on a "blind date"!

Spiderwick: It's with you isn't it…

_PerfectPaulina has logged out_

**XD There you have it! My little chatroom! Okay, review if you want more! Cuz if not, this will be a one-shot! XD BYE!**


	2. Closet Narcissist? OMG!

**Reviews are awesome! :D I am now going to give special cupakes and smiley faces to all of my reviewers who are:**

**IzzybelleDP7 - You have recieved a strawberry cupcake! :) And no - he was not Dash**

**FReeTOBeMe1311 - You recieve a chocolate cupcake! :)**

**lastdragonrider - You recieve a vanilla cupcake! :)**

**Daughter of Posidon Forever - You recieve a strawberry cupcake! :)**

**GhostGirl36 - ...okay... YOU GET A COOKIE! XD**

**darkalicesawtell - You get a chocolate cupcake! :)**

**AND! FOR MY FIRST REVIEWER!: *drumroll!***

**Kelci Lynn - YOU HAVE RECIEVED A CHOCOLATE CUPCAKE AND A BANANA-NUT MUFFIN! XD :) (and two emoticons!)**

**Okay, now if you wanna delicious tweet... Review, my darlings! Next time, reviewers will recieve... ummm... I will think of some random food to appease all... I think...**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY HILARITY!**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

_DJFenton has logged on_

_FootballFlashDash has logged on_

DJFenton: Ya know, that username makes you sound kinda gay... just sayin' :D

FootballFlashDash: Yeah? Why don't we see if my foot up your butt sounds gay.

DJFenton: ... Okay, but you need to buy me dinner first...

FootballFlashDash: Wtf?

DJFenton: Just think about that sentence for a moment... you'll get it eventually...

FootballFlashDash: ...

FootballFlashDash: OH DEAR GOD! HOW THE HECK? YOU POOF!

DJFenton: Hey, don't call me a poof. You're the one who said it... :p

FootballFlashDash: When I said 'up your butt' YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT!

DJFenton: I don't know... remember the conversation with Paulina you had the other day? :p

FootballFlashDash: Oh god. Who told you about that?

DJFenton: We're in High School... 'nuff said dude.

FootballFlashDash: Don't call me dude. I will now have to kick your $$ three times as bad.

DJFenton: Don't kick me there! Lol.

FootballFlashDash: I loathe you.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

_Spiderwick has logged on_

_TuckTech has logged on_

Spiderwick: Hey Tucker.

TuckTech: Hey Sam, whatcha up to?

Spiderwick: Nm, remodeling some clothes my mother bought for me at the store *wink wink*

TuckTech: Nice. Of course by 'remodeling' you mean destroying.

Spiderwick: You can't see the bonfire from my backyard?

TuckTech: Wow.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

_FootballFlashDash has logged on_

FootballFlashDash: All alone? Man, this stinks. I wish I has someone to talk to...

_DJFenton has logged on_

_FootballFlashDash has logged out_

DJFenton: D:

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

_DJFenton has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

DJFenton: It's pretty sweet when you always have someone to talk to ;)

PhantomBoy: Tell me about it! Before I got on I was so lonely I almost went to Klemper!

DJFenton: Ouch. What changed your mind?

PhantomBoy: He appeared not moments later, breathing heavily down my neck.

DJFenton: O_o I really don't have a comment for that...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

_HarvardGirl has logged on_

_Spiderwick has logged on_

_TuckTech has logged on_

Spiderwick: Hey, Jazz. Where's Danny?

HarvardGirl: O_o

TuckTech: What's THAT face for?

HarvardGirl: ...

Spiderwick: Oh god, is he okay?

TuckTech: Yeah, is there something wrong?

HarvardGirl: Well I went into his room... and, well...

Spiderwick: Oh god. You didn't see...?

TuckTech: O_O"

HarvardGirl: NO! Not that! Sheesh! Ew, no.

Spiderwick: Then, what?

HarvardGirl: Well, it looked like he split himself in two. Only his personality remained the same.

Spider wick: ?

HarvardGirl: I think he just made a clone or something.

Spiderwick: Oh.

TuckTech: What was he DOING with said clone?

HarvardGirl: Nothing that would disturb your perverted teenage head too much, Tucker.

TuckTech: Huh?  
>HarvardGirl: They were just talking - But I think he may be a closet narcissist...<p>

Spiderwick: Doesn't that mean you have an infatuation with yourself?

TuckTech: Yeah, I think it does... XD

HarvardGirl: Don't tell him I told you, I think he wants to keep the whole situation under wraps.

Spiderwick: Our lips our sealed... but... what did he say to himself?

HarvardGirl: Well, he and his ghost-half were sort of flirting when 348p9yqghru{/&*134#

**HarvardGirl is experiencing some temporary technical difficulties**

Spiderwick: O_o uh-oh fjkdsgq358?69*$%^1

**Spiderwick is experiencing some temporary technical difficulties**

TuckTech: SAM? JAZZ? WHERE? kequrth8074'L

**TuckTech is experiencing some temporary technical difficulties**

_DJFenton has logged on_

DJFenton: AHAHA! That will teach you! :D

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**tAh-DaH! Anyway, here it is! I think I may do some more, but... I'm not shure! My creativity Juices is runnin' low! Reviews replenish said juices! Leave a review, and leave a food that would be awesome to give out to aforementioned reviewers! I posted a poll on my profile! Check it out! VOTE! Woot-woot! **

**...Um... that's it...**

**You can leave now...**

**LEAVE THIS CHATROOM!**

**NOW!**

**...you're begining to scare me...**

***poof* I disappeared... whatcha gonna do now that im gone?**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, seriously... leave. Go check out some other FanFictions...**

**FREAK!**

**-DeliciousKrabKakes has logged out... you freaks...-**


	3. Facebook Style and The Number 69!

**IMPORTANT INFO MUST READ! SWITCHING TO FACEBOOK FORMAT BECAUSE IM AWESOME! IMPORTANT INFO OVER!**

**Another Update? Oh yeah, I'm just that awesome...**

**RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT-DANNY'S GAY-RANT RANT!**

**GhostGirl36 - I like worms too! Which is why I shall give said wriggly, pinkish-brown, and somewhat disgusting treats to my dear reviewers. Including you! :) You have recieved: One worm!**

**SonofLucifer: Yup, you get a worm too... :)**

**foreverhalfa: What do you get? Oh yeah, A WORM! :)**

**LimeGreenNinja96: Wanna worm? Of course you do! WORMEH! :) **

**Dante43: Munch on the sweet juices of the rubbery and pink worm you have just recieved... :)**

_**GhostGirl36: I said GUMMY worms... not earthworms...**_

_**DeliciousKrabKakes: ... Could you please be more specific about that? I mean, 'gummy' could mean 'chewy' right? Personally, I think earthworms are very chewy...**_

**Enjoy my little larve that you have been given! MUAHAHA! Hem hem... XD**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **Has finished making a facebook!

**3 people like this**

**Tucker Foley: **'Bout time 2!

**Danny Fenton: **Have you forgotten that my activities keep me quite busy?

**Dash Baxter: **Please, what 'activities' could u possibly have?

**Danny Fenton: **What?

**Dash Baxter: **Wait, I change my mind! I don't wanna know!

**Danny Fenton: **R u still on that chatroom thing? :D

**Tucker Foley: **? Is confused and somewhat scared for his life...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Sam Manson: **I need my fellow creatures of the night to protect me!

**12 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **Parents again?

**Sam Manson: **So... many... frills...

**Tucker Foley: **I think we may need some professional help for her...

**Jazz Fenton: **:D

**Sam Manson: **O_O" No thanks, Jazz, Im good now...

**34 people like this**

**Jazz Fenton: **D:

**Danny Fenton: **Roflmfao! :D

**Tucker Foley: **Works every time...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **'I'm your GPS, you never update me so now I just have to wing it. Recauculating... TURN RIGHT NOW!' Oh, Mayhem... you never cease to amuse me...

**432 people like this**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Tucker Foley: **Huh huh huh... hey, Beavis?

**Danny Fenton: **Neeah, yeah Butt-Head?

**Tucker Foley: **We're so gonna score...

**69 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **Hehehehehehehehe...

**Sam Manson: **What?

**Danny Fenton: **69...

**Jazz Fenton: **It's just a number...

**Danny Fenton: **O_o SHE DOES NOT SEE IT!

**Jazz Fenton: **See WHAT? It's a NUMBER!

**Tucker Foley: **How can you not see the tru meaning of the number?

**Sam Manson: **She says shes smart...

**Jazz Fenton: **IT IS A NUMBER!

**Danny Fenton: **I give up.

**Tucker Foley: **Me too.

**Sam Manson: **She will never know...

**Jazz Fenton: **NUMBER!

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Jazz Fenton: **Just got dissed by her little brother and his friends. What is so important about the number 69?

**Dash Baxter: **O_o you don't know...?

**Jazz Fenton: **NOOO! D: Tell me what I am missing!

**Dash Baxter: **Uh, I will tell you at school 2moro ok?

**Jazz Fenton: **I NEED TO KNOW!

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Jazz Fenton: **I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!

**Danny Fenton: **She has learned the secret...

**Tucker Foley: **Wow, how bad does she got it?

**Jazz Fenton: **You are disgusting little pigs! I was so innocent! OMG!

**Danny Fenton: **...pretty bad...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O\

**MUAHAHAHA! I'M DONE! **

**REVIEW MY DARLINGS! peace out! :) :) :)**


	4. Accents and Candycanes

**Okay, I know your mad at me... *dodges lamp* But I'm back! Heh heh... *dodges shoe***

**Can you stop that? *gets smacked in the face with a notebook***

**... Wow... real original... Give the author a notebook... nice...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Jazz Fenton: **Why couldn't I have been an only child?

**6 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **Isn't it obvious, Jazz? Our parents wanted to stop once they hit perfection! ;)

**Tucker Foley: **If that were the case, dude, she WOULD have been an only child.

**18 people like this**

**Sam Manson: **Or they would've had another kid by now... But, then we'd all be in trouble...

**34 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **I love how we're getting more likes as this goes on... :D

**1 people likes this**

**Sam Manson: **You broke the circle! D:

**46 people like this**

**Danny Fanton: **... I hate you all...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Tucker Foley: **I went to the mall and they added a new Best Buy! Techno Heaven!

**Tucker Foley likes this**

**Danny Fenton: **...liking your own comment? Even I know that's pathetic...

**12 people like this**

**Tucker Foley: **D:

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton likes The Zombie Survival Guide**

**Sam Manson: **Really? ... Really?

**Danny Fenton: **Yes, really. We live in Amity Park, most haunted place in the world.

**Sam Manson: **Those are ghosts. That's different.

**Danny Fenton: **I thought you'd believe in another brand of the undead you ARE goth...

**Sam Manson: **Zombies are just stupid...

**Danny Fenton: **Read the book... then tell me that with a straight face...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Sam Manson likes The Zombie Survival Guide**

**Danny Fenton: **Aha! EPIC WINZ FOR ZOMBEH LOVAHS EVERYWHERE!

**267 people like this**

**Dash Baxter: **Zombies? Yeah... nice, losers.

**Danny Fenton: **D: SHUN THE NONBELIEVER!

**145 people like this**

**Sam Manson: **Read the book... it changes you man... it changes you...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **One of my teachers is obsessed with candy canes... I'm scared for my life...

**14 people like this**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Sam Manson: **I am ze viper.I vish to vash and vipe your vindows!

**Danny Fenton: **Those stories should not be told! Accents are scary!

**Tucker Foley: **Okay, a lot of people are afraid of the doctor... but ACCENTS? WTH?

**Danny Fenton: **... British always sound like their choking on things... German always sound angry... Russian... need I say more about THAT one? ... And the Texan twangs always make me feel like I've angered Walker, the Ghost Warden, somehow...

**Sam Manson: **I never knew that my best friend was a racist...

**Danny Fenton: **I am NOT RACIST! Why do people always SAY THAT?

**Tucker Foley: **... because it's true? That's just mean what you said there...

**Danny Fenton: **Excuse me for voicing my reasoning behind my phobias...

**Tucker Foley: **Your excused... for now...

**Danny Fenton: **What's THAT supposed to mean?

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **Everyone talked in accents today... I am now crying...

**Sam Manson: **Vere ju trying to envoke emotion in us? I must 'ave missed ze memo.

**Danny Fenton: **D":

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IT'S SHORT, I KNOW... **

**Requests? Comments? Questions? Anything ELSE you'd like to throw at me? *dodges coffee mug* Hmm? PRESS THE LEETLE BLUE BUTTON! XD**


	5. HairStroking and a Transsexual Wannabe

**What iz dis? ANOZER UPDATE? JU MUST 'AVE MISSED ZE MEMO!**

**Danny: YOU EVIL, HEARTLESS WITCH! D: D: D: D:**

**Me: I try.**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Jazz Fenton: **Girls Night Out! We're going to see THE LION KING! in 3-D!

**Sam Manson: **Is pumped!

**Dani Phantom: **Woot Woot!

**Valerie Grey: **MUFASA FOREVER!

**Danny Fenton: **Why couldn't I have been born a womam?

**Sam Manson: **O_O"

**Tucker Foley: **... I... I have nothing to add here...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **My best friend wants to see me naked... I am somewhat disturbed by this...

**Tucker Foley: **IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! LET IT GO!

**Valerie Grey: **Do I even want to know?

**Sam Manson: **When it comes to these two, EVERYTHING is better left unsaid...

**Jazz Fenton: **Agreed.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Vlad Masters: **THE PACKERS WON THE SUPER BOWL! HA! TAKE THAT NEW ENGLAND! :D

**Danny Fenton: **You have just offended the entire East Coast, Congratulations on breaking your personal record.

**Vlad Masters: **Meh. I'm rich, I can afford it.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **Narwhals, narwhals, swimmin' in the ocean. Causin' a commotion, 'cause they are so awesome... I love youtube! :D

**27 people like this**

**Maddie Fenton: **What are narwhals?

**Danny Fenton: **Is getting emancipated...

**Jazz Fenton: **YOU'VE BEEN STUDYING YOUR VOCAB WORDS!

**Sam Manson: **I'm so proud...

**Danny Fenton: **STFU!

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **Mmmmmm, popcorn...

**41 people like this**

**Tucker Foley: **Popcorn is good.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm still not letting it go.

**Tucker Foley: **DARNIT!

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **I had coffee today. Sammy doesn't like the way I take it...

**Sam Manson: **That wasn't coffee! It was LIQUID SUGAR!

**Danny Fenton: **Your point?

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Tucker Foley: **I WANT STEAK!

**Sam Manson: **You disgust me.

**Tucker Foley: **This is a non-vegetarian place, you are not welcome here.

**Sam Manson: **I WILL HOLD YOU DOWN AND FORCE-FEED YOU V-8!

**Tucker Foley: **O_O"

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Fenton: **FOR NARNIAAAAA!

**73 people like this**

**Sam Manson: **That movie sucked.

**Danny Fenton: **Do I have to shun you, too?

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Danny Phantom: **Why is it that whenever I wake up, someone is ALWAYS STROKING MY HAIR?

**Sam Manson: **ONE TIME!

**Tucker Foley: **It reminds me of my grandpa! :X

**Paulina Sanchez: **It's like snow!

**Dash Baxter: **It's very soft, what do you put in it?

**Danny Phantom: **If I weren't already dead, I would want to die right now...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Just a little chappeh to hold you guys over! XD**

**As always, review, my dears! :D**


	6. Moosic and being BADASS! XP

** Hey guys! I haven't updated this in FOREVER! :3 HERE'S ANOTHER ABNORMAL CHAPPIE OF DOOM! AND I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! D:  
>Oh, and there is some swears. :3<strong>

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Phantom: **Sew my name in your open bloody wounds so you won't ever forget me, so you will own me into the depths of your blood vessels, veins and heart..for you will become one with me.

**53 people like this**

**Sam Manson: **Wow... That was amazing...

**Tucker Foley: **WHY IS EVERYONE I ASSOCIATE WITH EITHER GOTH OR EMO?! D:

**3 people like this**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Phantom became friends with Danny Fenton**

**2 people like this**

**Maddie Fenton: **You better unfriend my son you parasitic pile of ectoplasmic waste!

**Danny Phantom: **D: That's not nice!

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah! He's cool, mom! :3

**Jack Fenton: **He's been hypnotized! D:

**Danny Fenton: **I'm not hypnotized... -.-

**Maddie Fenton: **Come on Jack, we have to save our son from the grasp of that paranormal peccant!

**Danny Phantom: **Who's still here! D:

**Danny Fenton:** I think we should hide...

**Danny Phantom: **For once, you have a good idea...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Fenton: **Ow...Ow... Ow...

**Sam Manson: **Any particular reason for that post?

**Danny Fenton: **My parents decided that whacking my head would "cure me of ghostly hypnosis"... All it did was give me a massive headache, CONSIDERING I'M NOT HYPNOTIZED!

**Tucker Foley: **You brought it on yourself-YOU friended him. XD

**Dash Baxter: **Which I don't get. Why would Phantom accept a friend request from YOU?

**26 people like this**

**Danny Phantom: **I dunno. :3

**124 people like this (A/N and even **_**more **_**are **_**confused**_** by this...)**

**Dash Baxter: **O.o

**Paulina Sanchez: **-.-

**Star Benson: **:\

**Danny Phantom: **:)

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Fenton likes the band Skillet**

**6 people like this**

**Tucker Foley: **THAT'S AN EMO BAND, ISN'T IT?! D: I AM BETRAYED!

**Sam Manson: **Are they an Emo band? O.o I haven't heard of them...

**Danny Fenton: **D: You haven't heard Skillet? D: DO YOU LIVE IN A CAVE, WOMAN?!

**24 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **And to answer your question, I don't think they're an Emo band- more like Hard Rock. If you're looking for an Emo band, try Escape the Fate.

**Sam Manson: **Ooh. Nice taste. :D

**Danny Fenton likes this**

**Tucker Foley: **FML!

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Fenton: **In detention on fb. SO BADASS!

**7 people like this**

**Sam Manson: **And you're this confident that you won't get caught?

**Danny Fenton: **Naw, the only way Lancer'd know was if he was on my fb and he's not a friend. :3

**William Lancer: **I'm a friend of your sister's. Bring me your phone, Mr. Fenton.

**Danny Fenton: **-_- CURSE YOU JASMINE FENTON! DX

**3 people like this**

**Jazz Fenton: **It's MY fault because YOU decided to be "badass"?

**9 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **No it isn't, I apologize.

**Jazz Fenton: **:O

**Sam Manson: **O.O

**Tucker Foley: **O_O"

**Danny Fenton: **Lancer made me say it.

**Tucker Foley: **Thank heaven...

**Jazz Fenton: **Ohhh...

**Sam Manson: **Makes sense now...

**Tucker Foley: **THUS THE WORLD HAS BEEN RIGHTED ONCE MORE! :D

**Danny Fenton: **And, Jazz? It still is YOUR FAULT.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Fenton: **Heroes are made when we make a choice. You could be a hero, heroes do what's right. You could be a hero, you might save a life. You could be a hero, you could join the fight. For what's right, for what's right, for what's right.

**Danny Phantom: **How does it feel when tears freeze when you cry? The blood in your veins is twenty-below. Sitting in this room playing russian roulette, finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet. Out from the window, see her back drop sillhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!

**Tucker Foley:** Push me. And then just touch me. Until I get my. Satisfaction. Satisfaction. Satisfaction.

**Dash Baxter: **Inmpossibly bend ya ova, look back and watch me smack dat, all on the floor. Smack dat, gimme some more. Smack dat, till you get sore, Oh~!

**Kwan Li: **She moves her body like a cyclone and she makes me wanna do it all night long. Goin hard when they turn the spotlights on, 'cause she moves her body like a cyclone, the mighty cyclone...

**Sam Manson: **Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry- I'm just saying...Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Delicious KrabKakes: **Omg! I'm breaking the fourth wall! :D

**Danny Fenton: **What's the fourth wall? And how/why are you breaking it? O.o

**Delicious KrabKakes: **MY COVER IS BLOWN! OH NOES! D:

**Sam Manson: **?

**Tucker Foley: **Do mental hospitals have internet? Do the patients have access to facebook? :D

**Jazz Fenton: **I have a feeling that he/she and I will be meeting at some point in the near future...

**Danny Fenton: **Why do you say that?

**Jazz Fenton: **It is quite apparant that there is SOMETHING wrong with that person...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Tucker Foley: **I can't believe that, after all of that crap, they are STILL together!

**Danny Fenton: **I know. It stinks. DX

**Sam Manson:** Who are you guys talking about?

**Danny Fenton: **XD hehehe

**Tucker Foley: **My buttcheeks. XD

**Sam Manson: **...?

**Sam Manson: **Oh, ew. You guys are disgusting!

**Jazz Fenton: **Hey, YOU asked...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**lol I just HAD to...**


	7. Of Homos and Barnacles

I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC—GET READY FOR SOME BUTTHURT. SO MUCH BUTTHURT BECAUSE OF EXPRESSIONISM!

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

Tucker Foley: Let's go to Neverland and never come back until forever ends.

**Sam Manson likes this**

**Danny Fenton: **You and me, baby? We don't need forever. We just need the chains and whips. ;)

**Tucker Foley: **OMFG get out. XD

**Danny Fenton: **^-^ You cannot resist me, my darling~

**Tucker Foley: **Watch me.

**Danny Fenton: **ALFRED! GO GET MAH WHIPS!

**Tucker Foley: **No.

**Danny Fenton: **DON'T FORGET THE CHAINS AND THE DELIGHTFUL TOYS, ALFRED.

**Tucker Foley: **No, dude.

**Danny Fenton: **ALFRED?! DAMN YOU!

**Tucker: **I'm leaving now.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Fenton: **Beh neh neh neh... neh neh... neh neh... Nein touch this.

**7 people like this**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

**Danny Phantom: **If Hell is full of gay people, I would really rather be there than Heaven. :)

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and 78 others like this**

**Tucker Foley: **What? XD

**Danny Fenton: **Well, think about it. In this world, gays are looked at with so much hate. It's because of what people think of as "normal". When you really stop and look in the mirror, though, what is normal? Aren't we all individuals in our own way? Heck, Amity Park is about as weird as you can get, but just the other day I saw two friends of mine (who happen to be lesbians) getting harassed by a group of straight people. Telling them that "it is so hot that you guys are both chicks" and that "they need to kiss right there" and a whole bunch of stuff that you wouldn't see them saying to a straight person. All of these people that call themselves "followers of the way that it is intended to be—God's way" are hating on these innocent PEOPLE. That's what they are. PEOPLE. So, if all of these innocent people WHO HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG are going to Hell... And all of the people who CAUSE the deaths (maybe unintentionally) by bullying them and telling them how wrong they are by living and loving go to Heaven—wouldn't you want to be in Hell, too? Where you can be away from all that?

**Maddie Fenton, Sam Manson, and 94 others like this**

**Danny Phantom: **Not to ruin the thing that you have going here but I made that comment thinking that the interior design in Hell would be fabulous...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Fenton: **WHO WANTS TO HEAR A STORY?! :D

**Danny Phantom: **ME!

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, Zeus, here we go...

**Sam Manson: **So done with life right now...

**Danny Fenton: **Okay. There once was an ugly barnacle. He was SO UGLY, everyone died. The end.

**Jazz Fenton: **Was this supposed to be funny?

**22 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: ** NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME!

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Danny Fenton:** Jazz, can you tell mom and dad something for me?

**Jazz Fenton: **What did you do now?

**Danny Fenton: **WHY do you ALWAYS ask that?! D:

**Jazz Fenton: **Danny.

**Danny Fenton: **IN MY DEFENSE, she would have probably followed me home anyway. Maybe. I'm not how this works...

**Jazz Fenton: **What are you talking about?

**Danny Fenton: **You're an aunt.

**Jazz Fenton: **WHAT?!

**Sam Manson: **WHAT?!

**Tucker Foley: **WHAT?!

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**I think I'll leave it there... I honestly didn't think it was possible to have a cliffhanger on this type of a story, but I found a freaking way.**

**~DKK**


End file.
